


Simple Gestures

by subcircus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther wants to show Gaius that he's appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> I've marked this gen because it's only Uther/Gaius if you want it to be, it can easily be viewed without slashgoggles.

“Gaius, you have been a wise advisor to me in these difficult times. A good king needs good advisors around him,” Uther said.

Gaius bowed and smiled in what he hoped was a modest manner.

“I’m honoured, sire, but my calling is to be a healer,” he replied.

Uther nodded and dismissed him.

Three days later, he presented Gaius with a beautiful but simple and sturdy circular bag.

“A court physician must have a good bag to transport his herbs and medicines,” he explained. Gaius smiled and bowed as he took it. He’d thank Uther properly when they were alone.


End file.
